


His Love Written on Golden Leaves

by SpaceTurtleAdventure



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forgotten Childhood Love - AU, M/M, Mentioning of bullying, My First Fanfic, Pining, Self-Harm, Shin-chan needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTurtleAdventure/pseuds/SpaceTurtleAdventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares at the picture in the old locket and hears the echoes of the past play in his ears. </p><p>“I will always be by your side too Shin-chan! ‘Cause I love you, even more than the Sun loves the Moon!”</p><p>And he hates. He hates himself for not getting rid of this stupid locket. He hates himself for ever believing in such a promise (because who would love someone so freakish as him.) And most of all, he hates the boy with laughter like sunshine, who stole his heart, who broke his promise.</p><p>Because how are you suppose to love me if you can’t even remember me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     

 

 

     Midorima Shintaro was trying, he really was. But the simple fact that all of his teammates were looking at him as if he grew a second head and/or was going to collapsed was not helping or motivating him to continue his goal.

        

    His goal: to be a better and easier person to deal with. So no, having half of his teammates staring at the sky like it was going to start falling down or pigs were flying across it, **was not helping**.

     

     He pinched the bridge of his nose with a grimace, in attempt to thwart off his headache. Shintaro started to calculate how much trouble he would be in if he blew off practice and just went home. Today seemed as if it was only going to get longer and all of his motivation and will was already burned out due to the previous three weeks.

     

    It all started when his idiotic neighbor shorted the entire neighborhood’s electrical grid out, _by boiling water_. No one was sure how it happen but was accepted to be one of those things that **you do not question**. After losing all of their power for an uncertain time and the amount of technology that had been destroyed, his family was forced to make other living arrangements. Luckily one of his father’s co-workers need someone to house sit for awhile and his family was more than happy to take them up on their offer.

     

    It only took a few hours to pack up every up (with hired help) that was in working order and get to the other house. They proceed to start unpacking then his father was called into work due to an emergency. Which ended up needing him to be out of the country for the next five months. Shintaro and his mother assured him that they would survive and sent him on his way. And they did great, for the next three days, until his mother fell down the stairs, violently.

     

     Cue a trip to the E.R. Her two broken legs which were set just fine, and the promise of his Aunt to come down to Tokyo to help his mother at home. Shintaro knew that they would be fine. Well he thought that they would be just fine until he learned a bittersweet truth.

     

     About how much his mother worried that he would wind up alone, and about how much she knew that he _wouldn't last alone_.


	2. Chapter 2

     He’s silently hysterical, as he sits by his mother’s hospital bed. Her beautiful chestnut hair spilled upon the harsh white sheets, skin so pale compare his own. Two legs wrapped in casts suspended in the air, with their owner humming a simple tune.

      With his hysteria at max Shintaro resist the urge the start scratching his skin. _God_ , he wants to so much, maybe then he could get out this _wretched prison of his own skin_. **NO!** He can’t, not after what happen two years ago, after he promised them that he would stop. Shintaro starts to shake at the turns of his thoughts, so he shoves his hands under his thighs to stop his hands from scratching his scalp _until he bleeds_.

      His mother looks at him oddly because of his abrupt movements. Even high as a kite his mother knows him well and immediately flashes into panic mode at the sight he makes. Green hair in disarray due to pulling fingers, limbs shaking like a leaf, mouth pulled into a painful grimace, and his hands pinned under his thighs. She makes a grabbing motion and he gives over his hands for inspection.

“Oh Shintaro you didn’t. Did you?”

      She checks his fingernails for embedded flesh and blood. A mark of his gruesome habit, one he has trouble getting rid of. Gentle hands intertwined with his own. Hands scarred with the heartbreak of broken promises. Scars left by his own teeth in attempt to make the pain in his heart less vivid. Scars hidden by tape, careful wrap each morning with the sound of Oha Asa predicting his luck for the day. One of the few stabilities in his life, one he holds onto with iron claws.

“Oh Shintaro, I worry about you so much.” Hands still intertwined, his mother frames his face.

“My darling, do you still want to bite?”

“No. Not since the... surgery. Since I promised all of you, Nanodayo.”

“That is good my darling! You’re so much better than all of those years ago.”

“It has only been two years Kaa-san.”

“Two years **is** a long time Shintaro. It might seem small overall but a lot can happen in two years. Why so much has! Your Imouto is off at her boarding school in order to complete her dream, your Tou-san has almost master the Way of Tea, and very soon we will see your Oba-san for the first time in years!”

“Ah, yes, Sencha-Oba-san will be arriving from Wakkanai sometime tomorrow.”

“That woman, living in the farthest point north in Japan. Well at least she is happy with that wife of hers. That and their small army of dogs.”

     He can’t help but snort at his mother description of his aunt. It has been a long time since he has seen her, almost six years. Four years after him, after their promise about-- **Stop!** He shouldn't still be thinking about _it_ anymore, not after so long. He shakes his head as if it would clear his wandering thoughts. In doing so he makes eye contact with mother’s loving gaze.

“Oh Shintaro I hope you will find someone, someday. You never did good alone darling, you get so lost in that brilliant mind of yours. I think someone will realize how amazing you are and when they do, they won’t ever let you go.”

“Kaa-san I will be fine”

Besides he is never alone. Not with all of his ghosts.


End file.
